dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the alias and second identity of Louvre MuseumEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot antiquities dealer Diana Prince, who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira. She is the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, having been created to be the ultimate weapon against her mighty half-brother Ares's unquenchable bloodlust and warfare powers. Wonder Woman serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which Zeus created the Amazons for). After meeting Steve Trevor, she would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, join Steve Trevor's Team, and ultimately defeat General Ludendorff, Doctor Poison, and even Ares herself. Her sobering war experience lead Wonder Woman to abandon superheroics for 100 years, but she would ultimately return, helping Superman and Batman take down the unleashed monster Doomsday. With Superman seemingly killed by the monster, Wonder Woman and Batman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. Biography Early life Diana was born approximately in 3000 B.C. on the island of Themyscira, to Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons. She began training in combat tactics under Menalippe at a young age, becoming remarkably skilled in her own right. Meeting Steve Trevor At some point during World War I, Diana witnessed an airplane soaring through the sky, before crashing in the nearby bay outside of Themyscira, close to the cliff where she stood. She leapt down the ocean and rescued the pilot, only to discover a human soldier named Steve Trevor lying unconsciously on the Themysciran beach. She approached him as he came to, asking him if he was a man, due to Diana never having come across a male before in her life. Though somewhat confused, Steve affirmed that he was, rhetorically asking if he looked like one. World War I At some point, Diana left Themyscira with Steve Trevor for the United KingdomEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot, determined to help the Allied Powers win World War I. There she would befriend Trevor's secretary Etta Candy. Mere days before the end of the war in 1918, Diana was in German-occupied Belgium, where a photograph was taken of her with Steve Trevor's Team. and a number of others. Monitored by Lex Luthor After examining the photo of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's Team taken in 1918 post-World War I Belgium, Lex Luthor uses facial recognition software to deduce that the great Amazon warrior is in fact still alive, under the alias of "Diana Prince," working as an antiques dealer at the Louvre MuseumEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot, and he obtains footage of Diana in Paris, France, which has her exiting a taxi and entering a shop, in civilian clothing. Lex Luthor's fundraiser Diana becomes aware that she has been under surveillance by Lex Luthor, who seems determined to learn everything about her. She becomes aware that Lex has in his possession a photograph of her taken in 1918 which could compromise her identity as an ageless immortal. In an effort to reclaim it, Diana flies to the United States, and goes to a charity function hosted by Lex Luthor at his villa, an event which is also attended by billionaire Bruce Wayne and Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent. During his greeting speech, Lex makes a reference to how Zeus cruelly punished the Titan Prometheus for enlightening humankind, much to the dismay of Diana. Shortly thereafter, she steals a hacking device of Bruce's, who is likewise investigating Luthor. She exits the party with Bruce pursuing her. She makes it to her car and drives off just in time for him to see her depart. Confronted by Bruce Later, Diana is seen in the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities (with ancient Greco-Roman exhibits), conversing with an elderly couple, when the curator comes up, and offers to show her something of interest. She politely excuses herself and follows him to the exhibit of the fake replica of Alexander the Great's sword, which the ancient conqueror had used to cut the Gordian knot. While Diana stands there admiring the replica, Bruce Wayne appears. He proceeds to angrily confront her by grabbing Diana's arm and asking her about the information device that she had stolen stole. Bruce claims to see right through her "babe in the woods" act, saying that while Diana doesn't know him, he's met "a few women like Diana". Diana, however, calmly smiles and claims to be sure that Bruce has never met a woman like her. She then proceeds to tell Bruce that she was unable to obtain anything from Bruce's device, due to Lex Luthor's data having military-grade encryption. Diana explains her intention to re-obtain her photograph from Luthor, lets Bruce know that she only borrowed his device, and has already returned in to him shortly beforehand (placing it into the glove compartment of his car), before calmly excusing herself and leaving. True identity uncovered Still puzzled as to Diana's identity, Bruce discovers more about her amongst the data he stole from Lex Luthor. He sees a photograph of her alongside Steve Trevor's Team, taken in Belgium in 1918 during the closing days of World War I. He then makes contact with her via her laptop, sharing extra information that Luthor had on both her and other metahumans, such as the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Diana however, while intrigued, does not answer the e-mail, and proceeds with her plans to depart Metropolis on a flight to Turkey. Battle with Doomsday When news broke of Doomsday's attack on Metropolis, Diana was boarding an airplane bound for Turkey. Seeing what was happening, she left the flight before takeoff. Diana once again dons her Wonder Woman armor and weapons, heading for Gotham City to help Batman and Superman in their battle against this incredibly powerful monstrous opponent. As Wonder Woman joins the Battle against Doomsday, she arrives just in time to save Batman from Doomsday's lethal thermal blast, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets. She then jointly attacks Doomsday with Superman while Batman tries to expose the creature to Kryptonite, allowing its destruction. She relentlessly battles the monster, and despite Doomsday being stronger, Wonder Woman hold her own, parrying a tremendous punch with the Godkiller, and then slicing off Doomsday's right arm with it. Eventually, Batman baits the monster into coming closer to her, allowing Wonder Woman to hurl the noose of her unbreakable Lasso of Truth around his torso. Superman then promptly flew back, wielding the Kryptonite spear, and managed to impale the monster's chest. The mortally wounded Doomsday bellowed in agony, releasing immense amounts of electricity from his body, which made Wonder Woman momentary loose her footing, loosening the lasso's hold and allowing the monster to mortally stab Superman. While a visibly shell-shocked and saddened Batman promptly retrieves Superman's lifeless body (enveloping him in his own cape), Wonder Woman gives Lois Lane a sad glance of empathy (recalling her own reaction upon seeing Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death), and takes the body from Batman, gently placing it on the ground before them. Lois proceeds to cradle and weep over her fallen beloved, as Wonder Woman and Batman stand next to her in respectful lamenting silence. Superman's funeral - the Dawn of Justice Diana attends Clark's funeral in Smallville along with Bruce, with the latter paying for it as an anonymous donor. The two share a conversation about honoring Superman by bringing together the three other metahumans (Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg), in case a worse threat to the world should ever arise. Diana inquires why Bruce is proposing it. He replies that it is simply due to a feeling he has that things will imminently get worse (in reality, he was following the instructions given to him by the scarlet time-traveler that appeared in one of his "dreams", as well as heeding Lex Luthor's enigmatic warning). While Diana still expresses doubt about humankind, Bruce assures her that it is still good and capable of improvement. Diana walk away from the graveyard, pondering his words. Correspondence with Bruce Considering Bruce's offer, Diana meanwhile returns to her job at the Louvre Museum. Bruce eventually sends Diana a package, which contains the physical photograph of herself with Steve Trevor's Team. This causes her to reminisce over the events of World War IEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. Recalling Steve Trevor's belief in her, his self-sacrificing death, as well as that of Superman, Diana finally begins to regain hope in what Bruce had told her during their last meeting, and sends him a thankful e-mail. Diana then promptly dons her Wonder Woman armor again, ready to officially return to superheroism once again. More to be added Recruitment of Arthur Curry After Bruce returned from his intended recruitment of Arthur Curry, Diana inquired if it was successful, with Bruce merely replying "more or less." When she presses him further, asking if that meant "more more, or more less," a somewhat saddened Bruce admitted to Arthur having declined. Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, compassionate, and benevolent person, who, while initially somewhat misandristic, is an outspoken egalitarianWonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW, evidenced by her asking her mother Hippolyta with incredulous outrage why she and the other Amazons have chosen to abandon mankind, despite being initially created by Zeus to protect and love humanity. Growing up, Diana also proves herself headstrong and determined, enthusiastically wishing to learn armed and hand-to-hand combat under her aunt Antiope's tutelage, despite her mother initially forbidding it. Diana is also a very naive idealist when first arriving in "Man's World", for instance believing that the World War I Central Powers would simply abandon their sinister ways if she kills Ares. In addition, Diana also voiced her opinions rather bluntly and rashly then, perceiving Etta Candy's job as Steve Trevor's secretary to be akin to slavery (which earns Diana Etta's admiration). Diana begins to lose faith in both humanity and herself when killing General Ludendorff (whom she assumed to be Ares) didn't end the war, and when finally confronted by the actual Ares, her eyes are truly opened to humanity's inherent potential for evil, and while she clings on to her love and compassion for humanity in order to defeat the God of War, Diana is still left sobered. psychologically scarred, devastated over her beloved Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death, and not believing that other humans are capable of the same level of selflessness. As such, Diana resolves to abandon superheroism, and does so for 100 years following World War I. However, she was ultimately unable to bear standing idly by while the seemingly unstoppable juggernaut Doomsday wrecked havoc, and ultimately joined the battle with the monster, saving Batman in the process. When witnessing the self-sacrificing death of Superman in that battle, an awed Diana slowly begins to regain hope in humanity, and is reminded of Steve Trevor's immense belief in her. Due to her benevolent and loving nature, Diana is also exceptionally considerate, diplomatic, and empathetic, with her diplomatically accepting a false antiquities claim (about a replica of Alexander the Great's sword) and a glass of wine from the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities, giving Lois Lane a sad glance of silent empathy after the latter's beloved Superman had seemingly been killed (recalling her own pain during Steve Trevor's death), and notably treating both Charlie the Flash with compassion, despite the former's initial skepticism about her and poor self-esteem, and the latter's tendency to somewhat annoy her and the other Justice Leaguers with his humorous attitudeThe Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League'. After living in "Man's World" for a century following World War I, Diana gradually became far wiser, more experienced, and very sophisticated, no longer having issues blending in with human high class society, with her tremendously long immortal life allowing Diana to accumulate an immense amount of knowledge on antiques (though seemingly specializing in ancient Greco-Roman ones, as daughter of Zeus), to the point that she works at the extremely prestigious Louvre MuseumEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot and is held in very high esteem by the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities. This, in addition to her exceptional perceptiveness, makes Diana the wisest and most emotionally intelligent member of the Justice League. In addition, Diana greatly respects other noble selfless warriors, as she attended Superman's funeral in Smallville and spoke of how he had been much more than a soldier (adding to what Batman said about Metropolis burying a vacant casket), despite never getting to know Superman personally. As a result of her great posthumous respect, she was therefore more than willing to aid Batman in honoring the heroic death of Superman, by helping round up the metahumans from Lex Luthor's files into a team of superheroes (later known as the Justice League) to protect the world from the imminent mysterious alien invader Darkseid and his minions, after Superman's death left the world vulnerable. While benevolent, Diana is a fierce warrior, and ruthless when facing her mortal enemies in battle as Wonder Woman. Her love of the challenge of battle caused Diana to smile and briefly laugh when she was beaten to the ground by Doomsday, as she was intrigued by his tremendous strength, having not come across an opponent of such power since Ares, causing her to briefly smile at the challenge to defeat him. Diana was also annoyed by him, however, after first being attacked by Doomsday, causing her to be eager to hit the monster back, harder than before. Diana did, however, take the fight seriously, and performed to the best of her ability to stop the threat the monstrous juggernaut posed, notably restraining Doomsday while Batman weakened him with a Kryptonite gas grenade, and Superman delivered the killing blow. In addition, Diana appears to hold her father Zeus in very high esteem, as she was visibly angered when Lex Luthor referred to him distastefully while discussing the story of the Titan Prometheus. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Hybrid Physiology': Wonder Woman is an Amazon, as well as the demigoddess daughter of Zeus. Due to her heritage, being part Amazon and part Olympian God, Wonder Woman is an extremely powerful being, far surpassing the capabilities of regular Amazons, and is second in power only to Superman himself among the members of the Justice League. **'Super Strength:' Wonder Woman has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman or Ares, making her the second strongest member of the Justice League. Hence, she effortlessly flung a man across a room (with a single swing), effortlessly broke apart a gun, lifted and hurled German tanks, defeated and killed the superpowered General Ludendorff, has overpowered and killed several beings from "other worlds" (including even the mighty God of War himself, Ares), and was able to make even the much larger and stronger Doomsday stagger with her tremendously mighty blows, with Wonder Woman parrying a massive punch from Doomsday with the Godkiller, and even knocking the monster's feet from under him with a mighty blow of her shield. ***'Super Leaps:' Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances, with her leaping across an entire field effortlessly, while fighting Doomsday. **'Super Agility:' Wonder Woman has a superhuman level of agility, allowing her to jump up immense distances and come down in elaborate somersaults, to swiftly and easily take down many World War I soldiers, while dodging and weaving around their attacks, and to even dodge quite a few attacks from the equally fast Doomsday. **'Super Speed:' Wonder Woman, while not quite as fast as Superman or the Flash, can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets, even bullets, as she is fast enough to see them flying in the air (as if they were moving in slow motion). Thus, she was fast enough to disarm an attacking man of his gun before he had fully realized it, to leave Lex Luthor's fundraiser before Bruce managed to reach her, to save Batman from Doomsday's thermal attack just in time, and to instantly use the Godkiller to slice apart in mid-air a car that Doomsday hurled at her. Indeed, Wonder Woman appeared as a blur when charging back at Doomsday after being knocked back by him. ***'Super Reflexes:' Wonder Woman's speed extends to her reflexes as well, even if she is not moving at super speed, as when a German soldier fired his gun past her, the bullet appeared to be moving in slow motion from her perspective. **'Super Stamina:' Wonder Woman's tremendous stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all, with her notably never needing to slow down or catch her breath during her ferocious battle with Doomsday, despite her being considerably pressured by the ever-evolving monstrous juggernaut. **'Super Durability:' Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma, with her withstanding many tremendously mighty blows even from the stronger Ares and Doomsday, tremendous torrents of Ares' lightning, the full force of Doomsday's incredibly destructive electrical shock-waves, and getting blasted back by the monster's massive thermal blast. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed, with Wonder Woman even smiling after a mighty blow from Doomsday sent her flying (appreciating the might of a worthy opponent), and promptly rising back up to re-engage the monster with renewed ferocity. However, she can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. Wonder Woman generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her immensely durable combat armor, signature indestructible bracelets of submission, and her indestructible shield. ***'Healing Factor:' Wonder Woman, in the rare instances when she is hurt, is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates. However, she cannot heal from catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs. **'Poison Immunity:' Wonder Woman was able to walk right through a cloud of Doctor Poison's gas without suffocating, and with little to no discomfort. **'Super Senses:' Wonder Woman, due to her Amazonian physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced, much like those of Superman. **'Energy Generation:' Wonder Woman, by clashing her bracelets together, can release a huge spherical blast of orange (or sometimes white-hot) energy, with it being powerful enough to accidentally injure Antiope, send the mighty god Ares flying back, and even make the gigantic Doomsday get pushed back from the force of it. **'Electrokinesis:' Wonder Woman, as the demigod daughter of Zeus, has a level of power over lightning, as she deflected and caught and contained the humongous lightning bolts of Ares onto her bracelets, and redirected the tremendous electrical torrents right back at the war god. **'Omnilingualism': Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages (even currently dead ones, which allows her to surpass even a polyglot like Sameer), as well as to instinctively identify a language's name when seeing it's written form. Wonder Woman has so far spoken or read in English, French, German, Italian, Mandarin Chinese, Sumerian, Ancient Greek, and Ottoman Turkish. **'Longevity:' Wonder Woman, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 5,000 years oldOver 25 interesting details from the ‘Batman v Superman’ issue of Empire magazine, and having been present during World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Justice League by far (though still roughly 1,000 years younger than Enchantress, and even more so than Ares and Darkseid), making her an ageless immortal, much like Superman. |-| Abilities= *'Master Combatant:' Wonder Woman, having been trained in combat tactics by Menalippe and Antiope, is a tremendously skilled, fierce, and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (being at least on par with Batman), a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazonian weapons (though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso, sword, and even shield) with centuries of combat experience, with her claiming to have fought and defeated several beings from "other worlds". Wonder Woman is the greatest warrior of Themyscira, her tremendous combat skills eventually surpassing even those of her mentor Antiope, due to the latter (upon Hippolyta's insistence) training her much harder than any Amazon ever before herWONDER WOMAN - Official Trailer #3 Sneak Peek (2017) Gal Gadot DC Superhero Movie HD. Hence, Wonder Woman defeated the notorious Slipknot with effortless ease[http://movieweb.com/suicide-squad-movie-slipknot-wonder-woman-connection/ Slipknot & Wonder Woman's Shocking Pre-Suicide Squad History Revealed - MovieWeb], as well as many World War I soldiers single-handedly, even the superpowered General Ludendorff (whom she defeated and killed relatively quickly), seamlessly incorporating hand-to-hand combat, sword sashes with the Godkiller, and her Lasso of Truth against them in her own personalized formidable style. Indeed, Wonder Woman's tremendous skill and exceptionally versatile style make her capable of effectively holding her own against either more experienced or more powerful opponents, even the mighty war god Ares (albeit only with considerable effort and initial failure, given his superior combat experience) and the gigantic Doomsday, with her managing to temporarily knock the latter fearsome monster down (by smashing his feet from under him with her shield), and even temporarily restrain him with her Lasso of Truth, as well as cut off his right arm with the Godkiller. Indeed, had Doomsday not had his incredibly adaptable healing factor, it is safe to assume that Wonder Woman's tremendous combat skills would have allowed her to ultimately defeat him. *'Master Swordswoman:' Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical Amazonian Godkiller sword in many battles, including those of World War I. Thus, she managed to slash at enemy soldiers with her sword ever while racing past on horseback, to instantly slice apart in mid-air a car hurled at her by Doomsday with the Godkiller, and to sever one of Doomsday's arms during her mortal battle with the monster, delivering wounds that would have otherwise been lethal, had it not been for the monster's incredible healing factor and adaptive evolution. *'Expert Archer:' Wonder Woman, despite hardly ever using a bow and arrows in combat, is nonetheless highly skilled in utilizing them, having received elite archery training from her aunt Antiope. *'Expert Rider:' Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown during her involvement in World War I battles. *'Stealth:' Wonder Woman, while not quite on par with Batman, is exceptionally stealthy, as she was able to steal the hacking device that Bruce Wayne had plugged into the LexCorp Industries servers, and later leave it in his car, without getting caught on either occasion. *'Genius-level Intellect': Wonder Woman, is extremely intelligent, wise, perceptive, and sophisticated, primarily due to her tremendously long immortal lifespanBatman v Superman [Special features - #7 Wonder Woman Grace & Power], natural fluency in all human languages, her having read many books even while still on Themyscira, and her century of living in "Man's World" after World War I, which definitely makes Wonder Woman the wisest and most emotionally intelligent member of the Justice League, despite her having initially been naive, headstrong, and idealistic at the time of leaving Themyscira with Steve Trevor. As such, Wonder Woman has no issues blending in with high class society of "Man's World", she held her own while verbally sparring with Batman (with the extremely experienced vigilante having trouble discerning her identity), she was the first to realize that Doomsday's adaptive healing factor was energy-based, and she was the only one on supergenius Lex Luthor's metahuman list to figure out that Lex was keeping tabs on her and had obtained a compromising photo of her with Steve Trevor. She also displays a keen understanding of technology and biomechatronics, shown when Wonder Woman remarks on Cyborg's Mother Box enhancementsJUSTICE LEAGUE Trailer #2 (2017) Zack Snyder, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot DCEU Superhero Movie. Wonder Woman's intellectual genius extends itself to her combat, perceptiveness, stealth, and antiquities dealing skills. **'Expert Antiquities Dealer:' Wonder Woman, while in her guise as the human Diana Prince, is an extremely experienced genius antiquities dealer, with Diana's tremendously long immortal life and natural fluency in all human languages allowing her to accumulate an immense amount of knowledge on the subject, though, being an Amazon, she seems to specialize most in ancient Greco-Roman antiques. Hence, Diana works at the extremely prestigious Louvre MuseumEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot in France, and she is held in very high esteem by the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities, being swiftly able to tell that the museum's exhibit of Alexander the Great's sword was a fake, knowing exactly where the actual sword is, impressing Batman himself. |-| Weaknesses= *'Limited Durability:' Wonder Woman, while virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma (withstanding even Doomsday's tremendously mighty blows, thermal blasts, and electric shockwaves), can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her combat armor, signature indestructible bracelets of submission, and her indestructible shield, thus successfully protecting herself from the ranged attacks of enemy soldiers in World War I. *'Beings of Equal Power': Wonder Woman, when fighting beings of comparable incalculable might, such as the god Ares, godlike alien Superman or the monster Doomsday, is more vulnerable, as they can generate enough force to knock out, injure and even kill Wonder Woman, breaking through her invulnerability without the need of sharp weapons. It does, however, still take quite a bit of effort on their part to do this though, as Wonder Woman was able to withstand several tremendously mighty blows from both Ares and Doomsday, which left her almost unscathed and able to ultimately laugh it off. However, she was unable to fully keep up with the stronger and much larger Doomsday, as the latter, even while restrained by Wonder Woman's unbreakable Lasso of Truth, was able to yank himself so hard, that she temporarily lost her footing and loosened her hold on the monster. |-| Equipment= *'Amazonian Battle Armor:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Bracelets of Submission:' Wonder Woman wears two specialized indestructible gauntlets, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are completely indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attack from the monster Doomsday, creating a massive wave of energy outwards. *'Lasso of Truth:' Wonder Woman's specialized completely unbreakable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. She successfully wielded it against Doomsday, even managing to temporarily restrain the monstrous juggernaut while Superman delivered the finishing blow to him. *'Amazonian Shield:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazonian shield, which she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is completely indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attack from the monster Doomsday. It can also be used as an offensive weapon, with Wonder Woman smashing it hard into the legs of Doomsday, thus momentarily managing to knock him down. *'Godkiller:'http://screenrant.com/wonder-woman-movie-images-god-killer/ Wonder Woman's extremely sharp magical Amazonian sword that she frequently wields in battle. However, the Godkiller was destroyed during her battle with Are. Due to its magical nature, the Godkiller" is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday, had it still been in existence. *'Sword of Athena:'http://news.toyark.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/4/2017/04/Wonder-Woman-ARTFX-Statue-007.jpg Having lost the God Killer in her battle with Ares, Wonder Woman replaced it with the Sword of Athena, which is also magical in nature, and capable of injuring both Superman and Doomsday. The combination of such a strong magical weapon with Wonder Woman's talents as a fighter resulted in Doomsday losing one of his limbs, in spite of his almost invulnerable status. *'Glasses:' Wonder Woman's pair of glasses, which she donned when attempting to conceal her identity and pose as a human (much like Superman) during World War I. Relationships Family *Zeus - father *Hippolyta - mother *Antiope † - aunt Allies *Amazons **Lieutenant Menalippe - combat tactics mentor **Senator Acantha **Artemis **Orana **Egeria **Euboea *World War I Allied Powers **Steve Trevor's Team ***Steve Trevor † - first encountered man, friend, and lover ***Etta Candy - friend ***Sameer † ***Chief † ***Charlie † *Superman † - respected ally *Justice League **Batman - suspecter turned ally, friend, leader, and rescuee **Aquaman - recruit **Flash - recruit **Cyborg - recruit *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner Gordon *Louvre Museum - employers Enemies *Ares - archenemy *World War I Central Powers **General Ludendorff † - enemy and victim **Doctor Poison *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - discreet observer and photograph thief *Doomsday † - indirect victim *Darkseid *Steppenwolf **Parademons *Suicide Squad **Slipknot † - captured opponent Behind the scenes *On December 4, 2013 Gal Gadot was announced to play Wonder Woman in a 3 film contract for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman and Justice League. Beforehand she was one of three actresses narrowed down to play the "lead female role" alongside Olga Kurylenko and Elodie Yung. *Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her extensive physical preparation for the role. *First live action movie debut of the character. *In two social event scenes in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, it's implied the Wonder Woman character does not consume alcohol. Non alcoholic consumption is a characteristic usually associated with Batman who, in this cinematic version, does consume alcohol. Trivia *Being over 5,000 years old, she is the oldest member of the Justice League. *She is the only female member of the Justice League. Gallery Promotional images Wonder Woman first look promo.jpg|First look at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman in a cloak.png Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Wonder Woman character poster.jpg|Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice promo poster. Wonder Woman Gal Gadot-poster.jpg Wonder Woman bracelets promo.jpg Wonder Woman Promo 1.jpg Wonder Woman Promo 2.jpg Diana pulls out her sword.png Diana holds up her vambraces.png Steve Trevor and Diana in a forest.png Diana sits atop a horse.png|Diana on horseback. WonderWomanMovieFight2B-1024x428.jpg|Diana preparing for battle. NECEKrqOt9npGC 1 b.jpg|Diana uses the lasso of truth. WonderWomanMovieShield2-1024x424.jpg|link=Diana battles soldiers. Diana Prince and company riding on horses.jpg The Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman staring.jpg Batman,_The_Flash,_Cyborg_and_Wonder_Woman_stand_in_a_doorway.png Diana steals the god killer sword.png Wonder Woman staring JL promotional image.png Justice League - Wonder Woman 75th anniversary promo.jpg JL Wonder Woman.jpg Justice League - Wonder Woman character poster.jpg|''Justice League'' character poster Concept artwork Wonder Woman with sword and shield concept art.png Wonder Woman with her sword concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art 2.png Wonder Woman concept art 2.jpg External Links *Wonder Woman at the Wonder Woman Wiki *Wonder Woman at the Superman Wiki *Wonder Woman at the DC Animated Universe *Wonder Woman at the DC Database *Wonder Woman at the Batman Wiki *Wonder Woman at the DC Movies Wiki *Wonder Woman at the DC Universe Online References es:Wonder Woman Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Metahumans Category:Main heroes Category:Gods